


Yesterday Could Turn

by Turr



Series: The Grace [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blame it on the Nargles, Draco cant confess, F/M, Gen, Lots of plot, Pregancy, The Nargles Did It, dramione - Freeform, i know you were thinking about that kind of plot, not that kind of plot though, that simple, thats it, yep, you kinky little thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turr/pseuds/Turr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy falls in love with Hermione Granger.  That's the simple part, the only thing is that his feelings have gone unnoticed by her for years.  Maybe Draco will confess to her and they could have a happy end or maybe something could go completely amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for reading my first piece of work on here. I just wanted to say that so thank you very much and please enjoy!

Draco POV

4th year- Yule Ball

“Yes, my father won’t believe that the old man has gone senile. I mean, look at him, he has clearly lost it. Letting saint potter into the tournament,” I paced beside the clothed covered table where my comrades watched me with glossy eyes. Honestly, do they even listen to a word I say? Even Pansy who is normally attached to my arm was making various attempts to grab the attention of the opposite gender. “Are any of you even listening to me?” I growled which snapped only Goyle out of his trance like state. The oaf cowered under my malicious stare, he has never been the one who could never do anything himself.  
  
  
“Come on Draco, you’ve told us this a hundred times already. Don’t you think you should rela…. Merlin, who is that?” Goyle gapped as he stared at someone behind me. Turning around to see what could possibly distract Goyle like that, maybe it was a tray of sweets that they just brought out.  
  
  
It wasn’t that hard to figure out who he and the rest of the room was staring at. Coming out of the great wooden doors was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen linking arms with Victor Krum. Nothing could prepare me for her gracious and delicate smile as she noticed people staring at her.  
  
  
“No way, is that Mudblood Granger?” Pansy stared at the girl who was waving at the crowds. There could be no way that this beautiful girl could be granger, none. Granger wasn’t pretty or delicate, but why does my heart keep beating like this. This isn’t natural, she was a mudblood and I am a pure blood. “Draco! Why are you staring at her? You couldn’t possibly find that hideous creature attractive?” Pansy snarled possessively, honestly this girl was mad, stark raving mad.  
  
  
“Not at all, I just thought that it was the giant squid in a dress,” I smirked down at my date who was shooting daggers at Granger who was just being tossed up by Krum during their dance.  
  
  
Pansy started to laugh menacingly, “You’re completely right! I think I see tentacle hanging from under her dress.” Her eyes darted over to an older Drumstag student that had just walked by her.  
  
  
“Yeah you’re right, I think I see it too!” Hypocrite. Honestly before you bite my head off for looking at someone else, look in the mirror. I still can’t stop my heart from beating like this, she seemed to glisten as the lights swirled around her.  
  
  
I have to sit down, any longer and I might just drag her out of the room. That wouldn’t be good for my bad boy reputation though. Maybe I could find out what this means, maybe it’s from a charm or a spell that they used to prepare the ball. There has to be some sort of explanation for this. But do I want to stop feeling like this? It isn’t painful, its actually very nice. Maybe I should relax a little, yeah that’s right.  
  
  
“Crabbe! Go get us some punch.” I demanded at idiot #2 who was ogling some of the French girls. “And try not to make a fool of yourself either!” I shouted as he got up from his seat begrudgingly. Time to Relax. I sat down in one of the feeble chars that they offered and rested my feet on the white clothed table.  
  
  
“You know your mother would kill you if she saw you right now.” Blaise said with a raised brow.’  
  
  
“Well she can’t see me so she can’t do anything.” I rolled my eyes, but he is right about that, if mother ever saw me with my feet on the furniture she would curse me into next week.  
  
  
“Draco let’s go dance!” Pansy whispered seductively into my ear, or tried too, she sounded more like she wanted a shag than a dance.  
  
  
“I don’t want to, take Blaise.” I crossed my arms and smirked at my schoolmate.  
  
  
“Fine,” He rolled his eyes at me and stood up to take Pansy to the crowd of students that were twirling on the dancefloor.  
  
  
Pansy did her annoying pout that she thought would get her everything but complied to my demand and took Blaises hand. With them gone it was just me and Goyle who looked lost without some kind of order. For a few moments all he seemed to do was look between me and the mob of people. It was annoying, like a how beautiful Granger was, no stop, don’t think about her. My eyes slipped over to where she was dancing with Victor Krum, she had the most beautiful and innocent smiles. How could I never notice that? It stood out like a diamond among coals.  
  
  
“Draco? Who are you smiling at? Do you see a girl that you like?” Goyle asked dumbly, but observantly.  
  
  
“Of course not you twit, why would I smile at some girl.” I quickly frowned at him to cover up my mistake, god forbid that anyone found out that I was looking at Granger of all people. Granger isn’t some girl; I don’t know how to explain it but there’s something about her.   
  
Something magical.


	2. A New Beginning

HERMIONE POV

Time Skip 2 years after the war  
“VERY WELL RONALD! BUT REMBER EVERYTHING COMES BACK AROUND!” I yell as Ronald stares at me seething and virtually foaming in the mouth with rage and his bimbo mistress clutches his arm in attempt to distract him. Before he could counteract me I grab my beaded bag and apperate into a side ally of muggle London.  
  
  
How could I have been such an idiot? Stupid, young love. Love, yeah that’s what it was, it was more like a pathetic lust that only withered to dust after a time. What did I even see in him? He is foul, ill-mannered, and just plain rude and abrupt about everything. It was a mannered of time till he finally came up with idea to relieve his sexual urges somewhere else, like in the pants of Lavender Brown. The skank!  
  
  
I bang my fist against the wall in frustration. No wait, stop it Hermione! We need to stay calm, they can’t get a rise out of you. I need to breath. Breath. I take deep breaths in and out to help calm myself. Maybe I should take up yoga, it supposedly helps calm you, or is that meditation? Come on, think straight!  
  
  
“Ms? Are you alright? Do you need assistance?” I look up to see a police officer standing at the end of the ally I apperated in to. His brows are borrowed forward in concern. This must look bad, a young woman standing in the middle of a dark alley having a fit, I must look mad.  
  
  
“Ah, yes I’m fine. Thank you very much for your concern, I’m just dealing with some personal things. I’m leaving right now though,” I brush past him as I hurry out of the dark alley, I give a small a small smile. “Thank you again officer,” he tips his hat at me as I disappear among the crowd of muggles. Okay first things first I need to find a temporary place to stay till I can find a place to stay.  
  
  
“Hermione?” I look over to my left and see the petite figure of my old friend and schoolmate, Luna. “What a nice surprise to see you here. Are you also out to see the nargles? They act very particular around muggles, well they always act particular.”  
  
  
“Luna, it’s so nice to meet you!” I go over to the young woman and hug her. “When did we see each other last? It had to be the anniversary last summer, correct?”  
  
  
“No, no, it was at the gardens when we went to have tea with Molly. It was a very nice day, even though the gnomes did nibble on my fingers,” she smiles in a daydream, as if it was a delightful memory. Considering that it’s Luna it might as well be a good memory. “But tell me, are you ill? You don’t appear to be looking too good. Oh dear, did you and Ron have a fight? I’m very sorry if you did.”  
  
  
“Ah, yeah we did, this might sound very selfish of me but can I stay for a few days so I can figure out what I should do?” I cast my eyes downward finally admitting to myself that I might not have control of everything right now. I know that this shouldn’t be something I should be humiliated or embarrassed about, this is something that happens in to a lot of people.  
  
  
Luna looked at me in a pitiful look, but she also had the look that sympathized with me, she did have her home destroyed in front of her and she could have done nothing to stop it. “Of course Hermione, for however long you would like to stay. It might be a bit small though, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. But on one condition.”  
  
  
Skeptical on what she was about to ask of me I nod my head slowly.  
  
  
“You have to tell me what happened, and you can’t leave anything out either.” Her lips lift into the smallest most reassuring smile.  
  
  
“Deal, but you can’t interview me for the Quibbler,” I hold my hand out and she completely ignores it and goes in for the kill with a hug.  
  
  
“This is great, well not the thing between you and Ron that’s awful, whatever it is.” I give her a small chuckle as I let he go and my arms fall to my sides. I can finally think everything over now. Luna looks down at her watch and cringed, “I’m really sorry Hermione I would take you to my flat but I have an interview in 5 minutes. I really can’t miss it either, it’s supposed to be the headliner for next months’ issue. I’m so very sorry but I have to leave now.”  
“It’s fine Luna, I have to go the ministry to do some paperwork. Will be alright if we meet at the Leaky Cauldron after wards, say around seven?” I didn’t really have any paperwork I just really need to be by myself and the Ministry on the weekend if perfect for that.  
  
  
“Ummm,” the other woman looked up in thought for a few moments and nodded, “yes, I should be done by then. See you then.” She gives me a quick hug and runs off to god knows where.  
  
  
I walk the streets till I come upon the ministry entrance that is located in the loos. As disgusting as it is, it’s one of the easiest ways in. As I travel through the ministries I only see two people, one being a guard and the other is a janitor. I give each of them a curt nod and they give me one in return. My department was completely deserted and I fall into my desk chair and rub my face  
  
  
“Today has been the worst.” I say to myself, looking up at the clock on the wall, I still have five and a half hours till I said I would meet with Luna. But it’s been an hour since my fight with Ron. Just thinking about his name makes my blood boil, it makes me want to...to...to do nothing. I don’t have the determination to do anything right now, thinking was too hard right now. Everything feels so heavy, my legs, my eyelids, and my thoughts. The dull lights in my office blurred in and out, they eventually faded in to a void of black. A warm void that carried my weight and covered me in a warm blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the second chapter of my story. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Joining of the Wands

Hermione POV  
“Do they pay you to sleep Granger or do you have that much free time on your hands that you can just sleep through the day, I might just have to tell management about your naps?” A husky voice breaks through my hazy sleep. 

My vision made the figure in front of me a blurry mess, but the one thing that stands out about the character is his signature pale hair. 

“What do you want? I’m not exactly in the mood to deal with human beings.” My groggy and sleep heavy voice resonated. I rub my eyes forgetting about the light makeup that was covering my eyes, my hand now had a small black smudge across it. I frown slightly at that and it travels up at him at him, who is now a shockingly clearer now. He hasn’t changed that much since we graduated from Hogwarts, although today his hair is more relaxed looking. 

“As I can tell,” he eyes me in a somewhat bored expression, “but I do have some work to do with you.” He reaches down into his leather briefcase that was most likely brand name and cost as much as my entire salary. “You might know of the project ‘Joining of the Wands,” he looks up to see my response and I nod my head. The Joining of the wands is a new program created my different ministries across the word to connect witches and wizards to one another, both politically and personally. “The Malfoys have many different connections across the world, I believe that we would be able help. Do you think that would be possible?” He slid a stack of papers on to my organized desk. 

I look him in the eye in hopes that I would see what his possible intentions would be. The longer I look at him the more he seemed to look away trying to avoid my stare. I sigh and lean back into my chair and rub my eye, completely forgetting my last attempt to rub my eye. “I’ll have to talk to my supervisors first and look over the terms, but I don’t see any reason why this shouldn’t be a problem.”

He gave me one of his breath taking smiles and sat own in the chair that’s on the other side of the desk. I raise my brow in question of his actions. “You look like you need some company, and since we’re both here, why don’t we look over the papers.” He definitely has some other intentions. 

I look up at the clock that’s above the door and realize that I still had about 2 hours till I had to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. “Malfoy, as much as I love your company. Can we please do this another time? I promise I’ll look over the papers,” his smile began to slip away slightly, but I continued. “If it would be possible we could discuss this on Monday perhaps?”

“I have meetings during the day on Monday, but perhaps we could discuss this over a meal, if that would be alright with you?” Draco started his request in his normal confident demeanor but it slowly faded away till he was barely whispering and looked like a first year asking for directions. It was actually very refreshing.

“I will have to see, but if I can I will owl you. Also, I expect you to be ready if there will have to any changes to the papers.” I tell him in the most professional voice I can muster as my exhaustion comes back. “But for the moment, could you just leave me alone.” I let me face fall back into the crook of my arm, just glimpsing the slight expression of worry etched on to the man’s face.

He became silent for a few moments, I’m sure he was trying to think of some comment that would degrade me or possibly just make me want to punch him in the face. “Very well, Her-Ms. Granger. I expect to hear back from you soon.” His voice has become more solemn and pitiful in the few moments where he was mute. I didn’t pay any attention to it though.

“Thank you,” I whispered back from the blackness of my enclosed face.

It’s silent for a while, eventually I heard the soft shuffle of him walking out of my small, bleak office. He shut the door on his way out without uttering a single word or obscenity, which I applaud him for. However, I just want my mind to become blank, to not have to think about what I’m supposed to do, Ronald, or life in general. Because, why should I bother anymore, I’m essentially at a dead end job, I’ll lose most of my friends and family that are in the magical world, everything is falling apart around me. Its crumbling and turning to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Draco's doing? lawl  
> As always thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you think I did? Please tell me what you think! Once again thank you very much!


End file.
